


It's Noon-thirty!

by Faiz



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders acting like a teenage girl, Friendship, Gen, silly vampire abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiz/pseuds/Faiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the point where Anders started answering the door in boxers, a torn t-shirt, with his hair standing on end and glasses sliding off his face that Mitchell knew that he accidentally became the blond's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Noon-thirty!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Britchell that much, but I ship friendship Britchell hardcore. We need more of that shit.

Mitchell checked his phone to see if Anders had replied to his text yet. It didn't really matter that much anyways, as Mitchell was already standing outside of Anders' flat anyways. He had texted him a half an hour earlier, but he had only gotten a few jumbled letters and emoticons back. To most people that would be worrying, but at some point in their text conversations it always ended up like that so it didn't bother Mitchell at all. He just assumed he could come over because of that, and so there he was. It was already past noon anyways, so Anders was bound to be awake.

Mitchell knocked on the door, ratherly loudly because Anders was horrible about answering the door. 

There was no response.

He tried again, this time even more forcefully. Which resulted the same way. In the end he started constantly knocking and knocking, and even started kicking the door as he knocked to the point where he knew if he continued with this the neighboring flats would start getting concerned that someone was trying to break into a flat. Before Mitchell could start yelling, the door finally swung open revealing a half-asleep Anders. Mitchell raised an eyebrow as he took in the shorter blond's appearance. His hair was standing on end on one side from lying on a pillow for a long time, the shoulder of his t-shirt was completely torn, and he was wearing baggy pajama pants. The most interesting thing to note was that he was wearing a pair of dark blue framed glasses, that were currently threatening to slide right off of Anders' nose.

"What do you want Mitchell? It's like..." Anders made a vague gesture. "Noon-thirty. People are trying to fucking sleep here!" He ran his hand through his hair, making the curls go in every awkward direction imaginable. 

"Anders, I think you and teenagers are the only people who manage to sleep in this long, now budge over. I texted you saying I was coming over and you responded so that means I was invited." Mitchell shoved Anders out of the way and casually walked into his flat, helped himself to a beer, and flopped onto the couch.

Anders grumbled and closed the door but didn't actually do anything to try and make Mitchell go away, which meant that he actually appreciated the company. He didn't bother changing into something more presentable, and instead he just shuffled into the kitchen and started making coffee. Mitchell just stayed lounging on the couch, and he picked up Anders phone from where Anders left it on the table and started to look through it. 

"Oi, what are you doing?" Anders asked, plucking the phone out of Mitchell's hand and quickly shutting it off. "How did you figure out my password?"

Mitchell shrugged, taking a swig of his beer. "Your password is FUCK, it's not really too hard to figure out with the way you seem to giggle every time you unlock your phone. You have to be more observant about these things like me, and then you'd probably think of something more original." 

Anders flipped him off before he grabbed a fistful of his shirt to clean off the lenses of his glasses. 

"I didn't even know you wore glasses, since when did this happen?" Mitchell said, taking the glasses right out of Anders' hands. Before Anders could protest, Mitchell finished wiping them off before he examined them. 

"I've always had them, mind you they're a really fucking old prescription. I use contacts, but sometimes I can't be bothered to put them on in the morning. Especially not when an annoying vampire just decides to waltz into your home." Anders replied, swiping the glasses back and putting them on, not forgetting to whack Mitchell on the back of the head. "Look at me. I'm indecent."

Mitchell rubbed his head and made a painful face. The blond could actually hit pretty hard when he wanted to. "And yet you still continue to walk around like that even though I've already been here for at least 15 minutes."

Anders snorted. "It's just you, you're not special enough for me to put on my pretty face." He pulled an ugly face.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "Well don't I feel damn special."

Both of them glared at each other for a few seconds before they both burst into laughter. It was always like this. One of them would randomly appear at the other's flat with barely any notice besides a text, they'd insult each other a bit, and then from then on it was chatting and getting horribly drunk. It was a friendship that Anders and Mitchell wouldn't trade for the world, especially since Anders was able to get discounts on Fenrir. A friend with booze is a friend that you keep forever, at least in Mitchell's opinion. So he was content with taking shots and then collapsing on the couch with Anders because they had decided to watch stupid rom-coms that Dawn had left the last time she had her own slumber party with Anders.

"I don't...I don't even fucking get why anyone would think that's cute!" Mitchell complained, his speech slurring slightly. "I'd think that's annoying. Why doesn't the guy think she's annoying?" He

"Damn..." Anders muttered.

Mitchell looked over to see Anders glaring at his phone. "What? Did that...Surry say something mean to you again?"

Anders looked up and glared at him. "No, not this time." He pouted. "And it's Siri by the way. And I've just realized that I can't take a picture of you!"

"You just realized? Why are you trying to take a picture of me anyways?" 

Anders had a very serious look on his face. "I'm snapchatting Dawn and I wanted to take a picture of you...But then I remembered I couldn't." He threw an arm dramatically in the air. "Why do you fucking have to be a vampire? You're ruining major snapchatting ideas!"

Mitchell laughed. "You're like a teenage girl, Anders. Here, you can take a selfie or whatever it's called and I can hold up a bunch of things to make it look like they're floating. Send it to your brothers and say it's a ghost, since they don't know about me yet."

The evil grin that spread across Anders face at that moment and the cackling that came out of both their mouths at the same time as if they were on cue was definitely one of the reasons that Mitchell was actually pretty glad he was best friends with Anders.


End file.
